


Is it too late to love you?

by xMagicalKeix



Series: Because I'm stupid, and you're too aggressive [1]
Category: Girls Day, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMagicalKeix/pseuds/xMagicalKeix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook is used to Jimin's attenton, too used to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it too late to love you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing summaries and titles...

This morning Jungkook wakes up and feels that something's missing. He doesn't know what it is yet, but he knows that something is not right. He sits up on his bed and looks around trying to find what was missing, but everything looked normal. He gets out of his room and walks around his apartment, but everything looked the same. Nothing has changed in his apartment while he was sleeping. After a good 10 minutes of trying to figure what was wrong with him, he just shrugged and started to get ready.

\--

"Well, someone looks like shit today" Jungkook looked up from his phone to find Yoongi looking back at him with a small smirk on his lip, making Jungkook roll his eyes. "How are you doing?" Sighing, Jungkook put his phone away and looked at his hyung again. "I don't know, something feels weird today... Like I've lost something..." Sitting next to him, Yoongi nods and pats Jungkook's shoulder. "It must be hard for you. None of us saw it coming..." Yoongi gives him a comforting smile, Jungkook frowns. "What are you talking about, hyung?" Yoongi froze for a few seconds, looking at Jungkook as if he had grown a second head. "You don't know...?"

"Know what, hyung?" Jungkook stares at Yoongi in confusion. "Jimin... He is da-" At that moment something caught Jungkook's attention, something he wished he hadn't seen. Jimin walked inside the cafeteria, messy brown hair, white shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots, and his signature smile. On a normal day, Jungkook would blush while looking at Jimin, because _Damn! He's too hot! Why does he keep wearing combat boots and leather jackets!? Somebody stop him!_ But today, today his hyung walked in holding someone's hand, someone was walking next to his hyung. And suddenly everything made sense. He saw his hyung walked to another table, not even looking at Jungkook, he pulled the chair out for the person who was holding his hand, and Jungkook finally noticed that person. It was a girl, a very gorgeous girl. Beautiful skin, amazing legs, and stunning smile. Before Jungkook looks away, he sees his Jimin leaning down and kissing the girls cheek.

_Crack!_

Jungkook heard his heart break, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. "I-is he dating her...?" Yoongi rubbed the younger's back and nodded slowly. "He is. They started going out around a week ago..." Jungkook chuckled bitterly. "Is he trying to make me jealous? You can tell him it won't work..." He says looking up at the couple, trying to look unbothered. _He can't be serious, right?_ _This has to be one of his tactics to make me jealous and confess to him._ _He can't really be dating someone else!_ By now he is biting his bottom lip holding back a few burning tears, while he tries to convince himself that this is one of his hyung's games. _He is my Jimin! He belongs to me! Mine!_ He kept screaming mentally. Shaking his head, the older boy got up and pulled Jungkook with him. "Let's go outside. Don't let Jimin look at you like this, it'll make things worst for you." Yoongi said as he pulled Jungkook out of the cafeteria. "What do you mean? How is it going to be worst? He is just playing one of his games, right? He is not really dating that girl, right?" _Please tell me he is not. Please, hyung._ Jungkook looked at Yoongi with pleading eyes, and this was the first time the older boy have seen Jungkook show this type of emotion to anyone. "I can't, Jungkook. I'm sorry."

_Crack!_

He heard the little piece hope he had left break down into despair. Lowering his head, he gave Yoongi a small nod and turns around. "I'm not feeling good today, can you excuse me with the professors? I'll be in my dorm." Understanding how the younger was feeling, he nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, call me if you need anything." Yoongi stared at Jungkook’s back worriedly.

"Thanks." And with that he was gone.

\--

Jungkook laid on the couch, an arm dropped lifeless over his eyes. _Hyung has a girlfriend... My hyung is dating someone else..._ The same thoughts running through his head over and over again. "Jungkookie~" he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice someone entering his dorm. "Jungkookie~" he sat up immediately and saw his hyung smiling down at him. _Is this a dream?_ "Yah! Are you ok? Do you want me to call the ambulance?" Jimin asked looking worried. "I'm fine..." His voice sounded raspy and tired, he didn't cry but his face felt puffy. "What are you doing here..?"

Smiling again, Jimin pushed Jungkook's legs down and sat next to him. "Yoongi hyung told me you were not feeling good this morning, so I came to check on my cute baby~" he chuckles and pinches Jungkook's cheek. Jimin smiles quickly faded as Jungkook pushes his hand away, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm fine, you can go back to your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce her to you." Jimin smiled again, this time it was a different smile. It was bigger and brighter. It was a happier smile. Jungkook felt his inside twitch a little. _He have never smiled like that because of me..._ Jungkook rolled his eyes and lowers his head. "It's ok, I'm not in the mood to meet new people today..." His voice was low with a tiny hint of bitterness. "Kookie, are _really_ you ok?" He asked confused. Suddenly he felt hot, all his anger and sadness exploiting at once. "No, hyung. I'm not ok!" Jungkook got up and turned around to look at his hyung. "You were supposed to be in love with me! And now you have a girlfriend? What about me!?" Jungkook felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. "You didn't even tell me about her! Why are you with her? You were supposed to be mine!"

"Yours?" Jimin had never seen Jungkook act this way. Not even when he tried to make him jealous. _So why now?_ He kept asking himself. _Why would you do this now? Now that I'm finally happy?_   “Jungkook, I waited 3 whole years for you! I've chased after you, I did everything in my power to try and make you fall for me! But you always rejected me." Jimin felt his tears fall. "I got tired of your rejections, of you pushing me away. I gave up and moved on." He looked directly into Jungkook's eyes biting back a sob. "She makes me happy."

Jungkook wiped his tears away and walked closer to Jimin. "Hyung, I can make you happy. I won't reject you anymore." He tried to give a convincing smile to Jimin. "Jimin, please come back to me, I'm ready to accept my feelings for you..." Shaking his head, Jimin took a step back. "It's not like that Jungkook... I just don't love you anymore..." Taking a step forward, Jungkook tried to reach for Jimin's hand. "D-don't say that, Jimin... I-i know you still love me!"

"I'm sorry, Jungkook-ah but it's too late now..." Jimin turned around and walked to the door. "I'm coming back late. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Jungkook fell on his knees and cried until there were no more tears.

\--

The next morning Jungkook woke up feeling like something was missing. But unlike the day before, Jungkook knows what was missing. Jimin used to always come to his room and wake him up by stroking his hair and talking sweetly to him, the smell of bacon and pancakes entering his room. But just like the day before, he woke up alone and empty. Sighing, got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He sees a plate on the counter with a sticky note on top.

_"I'm staying the weekend at Yura's, there is food on the fridge and I left money for you to order pizza or something. Please eat something! I asked Yoongi hyung to check up on you, he'll tell me if you're not eating._

_P.S_ _. Good luck on your dance practice today!"_

"So her name is Yura..." Jungkook scoffed rolling his eyes. He crumpled the sticky note into a ball, when suddenly a tiny, smile formed on his lips. "He still cares..." He looked at the tiny ball in his hand. "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I still have a chance..." he nods to himself, feeling a little more confident. "Of course I do! He is my Jiminie." And with that bit of hope the boy sat down and looking at Jimin's note. "I'll win you back hyung, and I won't let anyone take you away from me. This time I'll show you my feelings."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ this is my first time in years, writing, and posting something! So I'm kind of nervous. I apologize for any grammar error (I tried to fix them all).  
> Btw. for those of you who does not know, Kim AhYoung or Yura is my lovely bias from Girl's Day. She is stunning and I even did some research before pairing her with Jimbles. I don't really ship them together, but from my Fem bias list she was the first one to pop on my head, plus i think she is the closest in age to me and Mr. Chimchim.  
> I also plan on making this into a mini collection, and making a prequel (to make everything clear) and a sequel (which is why Mr. with no jams is bisexual and have an extremely beautiful girlfriend... I hope someone gets the hint...)  
> anyways, I hope you like it. (and if anyone sees an error, please let me know. so I could fix it.)


End file.
